Hope You're Feeling Better
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Trowa is watching Duo as he sleeps, crying about issues in his past. Deals with rape on both halves and using the lyrics to 'Hope you're feeling better' by Santana.


Geography lesson

Geography lesson...something short and sweet...perhaps...It's Yaoi later on, 2x3 and deals with issues of their past and rape. Have fun.

_

    Is that you  
Your eyes slowly fading?
_    He's curled up in a ball sobbing, bitter tears on his cheeks as he sleeps unknowingly, or perhaps he does know, perhaps he knows that he cries every night, as I do.
_    Is that you  
Your mind full of tears?
_    We both had the same path, both of us had those disgusting, untasteful things done to us when we were so young. But we both took it different ways, I accepted it and denounced it as my past and suffered inwardly, but he...he tried to pretend it hadn't happened at all.
_    Is that you  
Searching for a good time?
_    He always seemed so happy, was I the only one who knew the truth? Perhaps the others had seen him crying like this at night and decided it was a one off...not me...I know how he feels, I know how he suffered. We went through it together.
_      
Is that you  
Waitin' for all these years?
_    We're both orphas, and what we learnt in the few years after our parents died and before we became pilots has taught us almost everything we need to know about life. People are cruel.
_    And I hope you're feelin' better  
Yes I hope you're feelin' good  
Yes I hope you're feelin' better
_

So yeah, he's in pain, and he most likely will be for the rest of his life, but I want to help him, I want to hold him in my arms and tell him I understand, tell him it'lll be alright...that he shouldn't worry. 

_

    Is that you?  
Look across the ocean
_    I move to his side, take his arms and pull him lightly up, slightly so as to awaken him slowly, so that he will register reality before he ends up striking out and hurting me.
_    Is that you  
Thinkin nothin' is really there?
_    His beautiful amethyst eyes open, revealing themselves to me gradually, like a dawning evening in unimaginable colour, they fix on me and he mutters something about a nightmare.
_    Is that you  
Waiting for the sunshine?
_    I mutter what I've wanted to for so long, tell him that he's not alone, that I'm here for him and he smiles softly, not the devilish grin I'm so used to. He remembers, he knows what I'm speaking about but then his smile becomes a frown and he speaks softly, asking me how I know.
_    Is that you  
When all you see is glare?
_

I touch his lips with my finger to silence him and silently confess all of my heart to him. I tell him of my parents dying and of my rape as a child and he lifts his arms to hold me back and to confide in me as he himself utters his deranged past to me. 

_

    And I hope you're feelin' better  
Yes I hope you're feelin' good  
Yes I hope you're feelin' better
_    He smiles softly as he lifts his nose to look up at me darkly, his past in his eyes as he focuses on my Emerald orbs.
_    Is that you  
Who never saw your baby? 
_

He lifts his head slowly as I allow mine to descend, brushing lips against each other lightly, tense as we wonder what it is that we are feeling.

_

    Is that you  
Who never had a friend? 
_    My eyes widen just a little, surprised at myself and him, the idea that we could get so close. He is obviously also surprised, but I spot a little glint of lust and want in his amethyst eyes. 
_    Is that you  
Movin' to a new town?
_    He move together again, this time it is a fluid motion, a motion of want. I hold the beautiful boy in my arms as our lips press together wantonly, forgetting our pasts and dwelling on the present as our tongues entwine and drag us into delirium.
_    Is that you  
Will di'monds replace your friends? 
_

We sink into each other as one, taking each other into the future from our past which had become present. We hold each other and hope for the best as the twlight seconds pass away.

_

    And I hope you're feelin' better  
Yes I hope you're feelin' good  
Yes I hope you're feelin' better
_


End file.
